Subo a la Torre Inclinada de Pisa
by L.Sira
Summary: Percy y Annabeth se van de viaje solos por su aniversario. La idea inicial era ir a Grecia, sin embargo, terminan en Italia. Una de las ciudades que visitan es Pisa, donde Percy teme haber metido la pata por hablar sin pensar.


_**SUBO A LA TORRE INCLINADA DE PISA**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: la idea se me ocurrió durante mi viaje de fin de curso, pero la escribí con personajes de otra saga. ****Con el tiempo, esos personajes dejaron de convencerme, aunque la idea aun me gustaba, por lo que decidí escribir una nueva versión con los personajes de una de mis sagas literarias favoritas. **

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Eternal flame **_**de The Bangles**

Me había costado una barbaridad, pero al fin lo logré. Después de mucha, mucha, mucha, pero que mucha espera (años incluso) había conseguido que Annabeth y yo nos fuésemos de viaje solos por nuestro aniversario. ¿Por qué había costado tanto? Bueno, primero los estudios, luego el Campamento Mestizo (en el que tuve que entrenar a muchos novatos) y la reconstrucción del Olimpo, que duró más de lo que yo creí en un principio. Uno puede pensar que, al ser dioses, reconstruir sus casas sería cosa de unos días, pues no, decidieron tomarse su tiempo. Aunque debo reconocer que el resultado fue espectacular, Annabeth puede sentirse orgullosa. Y después de eso las cosas corrientes de un semidiós: los entrenamientos en el campamento, luchar contra monstruos, evitar la destrucción del mundo, esquivar la ira de los dioses...

Llevaba tiempo pensando en un buen regalo de aniversario; después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, especialmente en los últimos años, pensé que estaría bien distraernos y pasar tiempo nosotros dos solos, por lo que decidí llevarla de viaje. ¿A dónde? Pues qué mejor sitio que a Grecia. Ya estaba decidido, ahora solo faltaba: primero, encontrar una fecha adecuada, como he dicho estábamos muy ocupados. Segundo, cómo ir; el avión quedaba descartado y hacer que Blackjack nos lleve a los dos toda esa distancia, cargando además con las maletas, sería crueldad animal; lo mejor sería ir en barco. Tercero, conseguir un barco. Cuarto, evitar que Annabeth descubriese mi plan antes de tiempo.

Conseguir el barco fue lo más fácil, mi padre me regaló uno por mi cumpleaños. Una pequeña embarcación hundida que sacó de las aguas y arregló con ayuda de mi madre, Tyson y Paul. La mayoría de los chavales esperan un coche (aunque sea de segunda mano) por su 18 cumpleaños, pero yo, Percy Jackson, recibí un barco de segunda mano. Lo difícil fue lo otro, Annabeth me lee como un libro abierto, aun no sé cómo me las apañé para que no me pillase. En cuanto a encontrar la fecha adecuada, diré sencillamente que me salió barba en el proceso. Hasta que un día me harté. Los semidioses no somos conocidos por llegar a viejos por lo que no es plan de andar perdiendo el tiempo y dejar las cosas para después, no quiero parecer pesimista pero ese "después" en ocasiones no llega y yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme. Por lo que una noche, nada más empezar el Campamento Mestizo, a un par de meses de mi 20 cumpleaños, le conté mi plan a Annabeth, preparamos las maletas, nos subimos al barco a escondidas y zarpamos rumbo a Europa.

-Estás loco sesos de alga. Nos vamos a meter en un buen lío por esto- dijo ella

-Si quieres puedo dar la vuelta- bromeé

-Como se te ocurra te hago tragar mi gorra de los Yankees. Este es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho, gracias-

Sin embargo nunca llegamos a Grecia, ya navegábamos por el Mediterráneo cuando Annabeth me sorprendió diciendo que parase antes en Italia. Vale, quizá allí no estaba el Partenón que ella tanto deseaba ver, pero en lo que se refiere a edificios históricos el país no se queda corto. Cambié ligeramente de rumbo y, después de una semana de viaje, atracamos finalmente en tierras italianas.

Al llegar llamamos a nuestros padres y amigos vía Iris para que no se preocupasen en exceso. Mi madre, el señor Chase y Quirón no parecían muy contentos con nuestra escapada (de hecho sus gritos se escucharon en tres manzanas a la redonda), pero nuestros amigos estaban como locos. Enebro pensaba que era muy romántico, Grover y Nico lo encontraron muy divertido, Thalia nos animó a disfrutar del viaje, Rachel nos pidió un souvenir y Tyson se enfadó un poquito por no llevarle con nosotros, pero le conozco y sé que se le pasó enseguida.

Ya ni me acordaba de lo que era un viaje de ocio, nada de misiones suicidas, búsquedas casi imposibles y monstruos por doquier atacando a la primera de cambio. Daba gusto poder hacer lo mismo que una persona normal, olvidar por un momento que uno de tus progenitores es una deidad griega y hacer turismo como cualquier hijo de vecino. Annabeth y yo recorrimos ciudades como Venecia (en la que no me importaría vivir algún día, de hecho Annabeth tuvo que sacarme literalmente a rastras), Ferrara, Siena, Roma, Florencia…Visitamos más museos de los que creí posibles. Nos perdimos varias veces, pero daba igual, disfrutábamos estando juntos. No había prisas, teníamos todo el verano. Annabeth me hablaba de todos los elementos arquitectónicos mejor que cualquier profesor de historia del arte o cualquier guía. Con lo difícil que me resultaba prestar atención en clase y, en cambio, nunca me cansaba de escucharla. Incluso cuando solo estaba concentrado a medias algo se quedaba en mi cabeza. Annabeth disfrutaba como Homer Simpson en el País del chocolate, en cuanto a mí, comí más pasta en esos días que en toda mi vida, me lo pasé en grande.

-La construcción del conjunto pisano se inició gracias a un botín conseguido por la flota de la ciudad en una batalla contra los musulmanes. Está integrado por la iglesia o _duomo_, el baptisterio y la torre. El primer arquitecto que intervino fue Buscheto, hacia finales del siglo XI y principios del XII. La torre hacía las funciones de campanario…- explicaba Annabeth

Nuestro viaje nos llevó hasta Pisa. Mientras paseábamos por la Plaza de los Milagros (o _Piazza dei Miracoli_ en italiano) Annabeth no dejaba de explicarme todo lo relacionado con los magníficos edificios que allí se habían construido. Como es evidente, lo primero en llamar mi atención fue la Torre Inclinada (entre otras cosas por la cantidad de turistas en poses ridículas a su alrededor). Resulta que fue construida vertical, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a inclinarse debido a unos cimientos débiles en un suelo inestable (mala combinación, muy mala). Según Annabeth el diseño de la torre era imperfecto desde el principio y la construcción se paró durante un siglo, lo cual permitió al suelo asentarse, de otro modo la torre se habría derruido. Las tareas de reconstrucción y estabilización en las últimas décadas han evitado su derrumbe, pero no garantizan que sea para siempre. Lo que yo quisiera saber es porqué se siguió construyendo si ya desde el principio había problemas, digo yo ¿no podrían haberla hecho en otro sitio o de otra manera?, ¿no habría sido eso más fácil y les habría ahorrado tantos follones?

Después de visitar la iglesia y el baptisterio (preciosos, por cierto), subimos a lo alto de la torre. Creo poder afirmar que aquella subida fue una de mis experiencias más raras. 249 escaleras de caracol en las cuales, debido a la inclinación, por un lado parece que subes y por el otro parece que bajas, suena divertido, pero yo acabé mareado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el proceso de subida.

-Se dice que Galileo dejó caer dos balas de cañón de diferente masa desde lo alto para demostrar que la velocidad de descenso es independiente de la masa- dijo Annabeth

A mí me habría convencido de que la gravedad es un mito con tal de no tener que subir esas escaleras otra vez. Una vez en lo alto, nos apoyamos en la barandilla a recuperar el aliento, solo para volverlo a perder al alzar la vista y mirar a nuestro alrededor. La parte superior de la torre tenía forma de rampa y no era plana, mi primera impresión fue sentirme frágil allí arriba, como si un fuerte viento pudiese arrojarme al vacío como me descuidase. A nuestros pies se extendía toda la ciudad de Pisa. Tuve que contenerme para no encaramarme a la barandilla y gritar ¡soy el rey del mundo! Realmente la subida merecía la pena.

Annabeth y yo nos apoyamos en la barandilla y observamos la puesta de sol en el horizonte. El cielo se volvió naranja, rojo y amarillo, los rayos de sol parecían jugar a crear tonalidades en el mármol blanco. Soplaba una suave brisa. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos así, lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento era disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera con mi chica (ya no sonaba tan raro como al principio). Me pareció más guapa que nunca, con una aureola dorada alrededor de su cabeza provocada por la luz del sol. Seguro que me había quedado mirándola con cara de bobo, pero me daba lo mismo. No me di cuenta de que se había acercado a mí hasta que me besó.

-Cásate conmigo, Annabeth-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

¿Qué he dicho? ¿Eso ha salido de mi boca? ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? ¿Se me ha cortocircuitado el cerebro o tengo la cabeza llena de algas? No hacía ni cuatro años que salíamos y yo voy y, de golpe y porrazo, la pido matrimonio. Lo dije sin pensar, cuando me besó me quedé tan ensimismado que las palabras salieron solas sin mi permiso. Bien, Percy, bien. Veamos cómo lo arreglas.

-No quiero decir ahora mismo, aun es muy pronto, pero quizá en un futuro no muy lejano. Todavía somos muy jóvenes y nunca hemos hablado del tema pero…pero- me detuve para coger aire porque me estaba asfixiando- Annabeth, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, confío en ti más que nadie en el mundo y te quiero. Hemos tenido que superar muchos obstáculos y creo que tú y yo hemos construido algo realmente bueno que puede durar siempre. Eres la única mujer con la que me imagino casándome algún día-

Todo aquello era cierto, si bien no quería casarme a los 20 años, sí quería hacerlo algún día. Annabeth callaba y callaba y yo sentía deseos de tirarme desde lo alto de la torre. ¿Ese silencio era bueno o malo? Temí haberla pifiado, temí que ella se sintiese presionada o pareciese que la estaba metiendo prisa. Y seguía callada. Dioses, iba en serio cuando me dijo que nunca me pondría las cosas fáciles. En realidad no estuvo callada más de unos segundos que a mí se me antojaron horas. Entonces sonrió.

-Creo que Grecia sería perfecta para la luna de miel. No ahora, por supuesto, aun es muy pronto. Pero sí en un futuro no muy lejano- dijo ella por fin

Yo no podía hacer más que sonreír como un idiota.

-Deja de sonreír como un idiota y bésame de una vez, sesos de alga-

No tardé ni un segundo en hacer lo que me pedía. Puedo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo. El viento seguía soplando suavemente y el sol parecía reacio a ocultarse. Incluso el guardia de seguridad nos dio unos minutos de cortesía. Ya había oscurecido cuando bajamos de la torre.

Bueno, reconozco que no tenía pensado pedirla matrimonio, pero ahora que lo había hecho no me arrepentía, porque algún día Annabeth se casaría conmigo. En casa nos esperaba el broncazo del siglo, pero daba igual. Atenea pediría mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, pero no importaba. Annabeth y yo habíamos prometido casarnos algún día y eso era lo único que importaba en aquel momento. Eso y aquel beso en lo alto de la Torre inclinada de Pisa.

Y fue el mejor beso de todos los tiempos.

**Si alguna vez vais a Pisa y no tenéis vértigo, os recomiendo subir a lo alto de la Torre, os digo por experiencia que es realmente espectacular. Desde allí arriba se puede disfrutar de todo el esplendor de la ciudad.**


End file.
